


A Small Confession

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Confessions, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Lube, M/M, Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo had never imagined scented lube could cause him such problems.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 1





	A Small Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Prompt 545: Confession at slashthedrabble. Also for my fffc bingo square ‘Orange’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga, referencing FAKE 2nd and Back Stage Pass 2.

Dee was the one who’d chosen the lube in the first place. He was the one with all the experience, had probably tried out most of the different kinds available, knew what worked and what didn’t, which brands were the least likely to cause allergic reactions when applied to extremely sensitive areas of the body. He knew the best places to buy such things too, and could no doubt do so without so much as the faintest hint of a blush, whereas Ryo knew he’d turn scarlet and stutter if he had to go through a checkout with any such thing. He’d always found buying condoms embarrassing enough.

So Ryo hadn’t complained about Dee’s choice, far from it; the lube did everything it was meant to do, and the orange scent was pleasant, light, fresh, and fruity. After they’d used it a few times Ryo even started to find the scent arousing, building the anticipation he felt over what was to come.

That all changed the day he and Dee walked into the precinct and JJ innocently asked if Ryo had changed his soap to an orange-scented one. How could JJ have even smelled it? He had to have a really sharp nose because Ryo had showered thoroughly twice since the previous night, surely that had been more than enough to wash all of the scent away, but apparently JJ could still somehow smell it on him.

Maybe Ryo could have just brushed it off, said he’d run out of his usual shower gel that morning so he’d used some of Bikky’s, something like that, but before he could speak, Dee went and told everybody it was one he’d picked out, and that it wasn’t soap…

How could he be such a loudmouth? And at the precinct, of all places! No one was even supposed to know they were together! Dee got a slap to the back of the head for being so indiscreet, and found himself facing a sex ban as well. How could Ryo sleep with him knowing he’d come to work afterwards smelling strongly enough of oranges that JJ would know? If, that was, JJ ever figured out what Dee had meant when he’d said the orange scent wasn’t soap. At least that much seemed to have gone right over JJ’s head.

Next time they spent the night together, the new bottle of strawberry scented lube puzzled Dee. Ryo had no choice but to confess.

“I had to change it. After JJ commented on my new ‘soap’, I started getting embarrassed every time I smelled the scent of oranges. It was putting me off so I figured using a different scent might help.”

And hadn’t it been fun going into a pharmacy to buy lube? He’d had to get a bunch of other stuff he didn’t need just so it wasn’t the only thing he took to the checkout.

Naturally, Dee found it hilarious. “Strawberry? You didn’t change it by much.”

Ryo blushed. “It was half price.”

The End


End file.
